All Hallow's Eve
by catchingdragons
Summary: It's just a bunch of hocus pocus, isn't it? / collection of Halloween drabbles / FLUFF / cover by atalienart@tumblr All our favourite OTPs, including Hinny, Scorbus, Jilly
1. Enchanted

_Halloween 2010_

_Potter House, North England_

"Congratulations, dear." The midwife smiles as she puts the baby on her mother's chest. "What will you name her?"

There is no answer, no words to describe what Ginny feels as she holds her baby, cuddles her daughter for the first time. Kissing the tiny head, feeling her warmth, taking her in. They had agreed on Ruby, after the first person that showed Harry love and friendship. But a glance at that red fluff on the perfect tiny head, a glimpse into those green eyes, changes everything. There are tears streaming down Ginny's face as she looks at Harry. It's been 29 years.

"Lily. Lily Luna."

_(106 words)_


	2. Equinox

_Halloween 1998_

_Godric's Hollow_

His trainer-clad feet hit the ground with a thud as he appears outside St Jerome's graveyard. Disapparated right out of the hectic streets of London, Harry seems to relax with every breath of crisp, cool air streaming into his lungs.

The graveyard stretches before him as he passes the old church, the crunching of leaves beneath his feet the only sound as he walks between the rows of tombstones. Some of the monuments seem to glow in the daylight, set against the colourful trees in the background.

The white marble seems to shine especially bright in the sun as Harry nears his parents grave. Sitting between tombstones covered with ivy and stained by bird's droppings, the Potter's monument looks almost pristine, cleaner than most tombstones in the graveyard.

Fresh flowers of all sorts cover most of the grave, candles and bits and bobs left in between roses and lilies and sunflowers, drawing Harry's attention. There are letters and personal notes, but those are too uncomfortable to read. Harry simply stands, surrounded by these tokens of love, gratitude, remembrance. It's oddly comforting.

The sun begins to set not long after, the wind rustling the coloured leaves, the air smelling of rain. When the church bell rings, Harry takes a last look at his parents' grave before disapparating home.

The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death.

_(226 words)_


	3. Bizarre

_30th October 2025_

_Potter House_

"Albus! Why did you never tell me about trick-or-treat?" The look of betrayal on Scorpius' face stopped Albus in his tracks, just as he was about to enter the kitchen of his childhood home.

"I- erm, sorry?" Albus didn't know how to react to his brother and boyfriend sitting at his parents' breakfast table, seemingly getting along splendidly. All he had wanted to do was sign Lily's birthday card and knick some dinner.

"Can we go? I have never seen muggles wearing costumes. And free sweets! Who doesn't want free sweets?"

"Trick-or-treating is for kids, Scor." And even then, Albus had never been too keen on it.

"Come on, Al. Mom and Dad always loved it. Remember when they went as Queen Elizabeth and Robert Dudley?"

"Coordinated costumes? Is that a thing for trick-or-treating?" Scorpius couldn't have sounded more excited if he tried.

"Couple costumes are so a thing." James smiled mischievously at his little brother. Albus really wanted to punch his brother.

"Albus, let's do a couple costume!

"Yeah, Al, you could go as Gryffindor and Slytherin. You'd be the snake, obviously."

"Oh, that sounds like fun! Don't you think it would be fun, Albus?" It wasn't quite what Albus would call fun, but he could never refuse Scorpius anything when he was so adorably excited about a muggle tradition.

_(221words)_


	4. Morbid

_Halloween 2007_

_Sutton, London_

As a child, Harry Potter never got to go trick-ot-treating. Petunia despised the horribly tacky American tradition, but naturally, Dudley was allowed to join his mates for Halloween while Harry had to stay in his cupboard.

As an adult, Harry Potter came to love trick-or-treating. Walking around Ron and Hermione's muggle neighbourhood with his kids and nieces, watching Ron happily sacking sweet after sweet and listening to Hermione going on about the evils of sugar, Harry felt blessed.

"Hey, Sir Edward, don't run too far ahead!" Harry, dressed in all black Ninja attire, had baby Albus, snuggled into his lion costume, strapped to his chest. Next to him, Ginny laughed, making her painted clown visage look even creepier.

"He's just keeping up with his lady. But they forgot their dragon." Just ahead of them, Audrey and Percy's twins, dressed up as little angels, were walking with James holding on to both of their hands.

Harry was just wondering if they'd ever get their spirited toddler out of his dragon costume when Ginny leaned into him to kiss him.

"You're the cutest mass murderer clown I've ever met, Mrs Potter."

"And you are the fittest crime fighting ninja I ever had the pleasure to take to bed, Mr Potter."

_(219 words)_


	5. Foreboding

_Halloween 1981_

_Godric's Hollow_

"No." James voice was deep, raspy with sleep as he grabbed for Lily's arm. "Stay here."

"I need the loo." Lily giggled, letting James pull her back into bed.

"Don't leave me." James kissed her neck, his hands finding her belly. "Stay here forever."

"I'd love to, but this baby is kicking my bladder." Lily laughed as James moved down, talking to her swollen stomach.

"Don't kick mummy's bladder, baby." As if responding to his voice, the baby kicked his hand on Lily's belly. Looking up at Lily, he grinned. "She's a cheeky one."

"She? It's a girl, is it?" Lily smiled, loving the feeling of James' lips on her stomach.

"Obviously. Harry agrees and he's beyond excited." On cue, a voice rang through the room, the monitoring charm echoing Harry's demand of 'daddy'.

"Right now, he seems beyond excited for breakfast." Lily kissed James a last time and stood. "And I really need the loo."

_(156 words)_


	6. Illume

_All Hallow's Eve 1999_

_The Burrow_

"Teddy, no. You're not supposed to eat the pumpk-" Harry laughed as he watched his godson pull a face after trying a handful of pumpkin guts.

"Yuck." Completely unamused by the experience, Teddy threw the next handful of pulp as far away from him as possible, which wasn't very far at all. "No pum'in. Yucky."

"Yeah, yucky." With a flick of his wand, Harry summoned a clean tea towel from linen cupboard and tried to clean the remaining orange goo out of Teddy's face. "It's better when cooked, I promise. Or as pie. Maybe we'll ask Hagrid to send some pumpkin pies, yeah? The Hogwarts elves make the absolute best pumpkin pies."

"Don't let mum hear you say that, you might lose your favourite status." Ginny grinned, sliding into the chair next to Harry. "What are we doing?"

"Pum'in lan'ern." Teddy explained, mashing a heap of pumpkin guts in his hands.

"We're making lanterns. For Halloween." Harry blushed slightly under Ginny's eyes. "I, well, I was never allowed to carve pumpkins at the Dursley's – too much of a mess, you know. And too much fun, probably. It's stupid, but… I've always wanted to make a pumpkin lantern."

"I used to love helping mum carving pumpkins." Ginny sounds excited. Conjuring a large, multicoloured pumpkin to appear on the table, she grabbed the largest knife from Harry's assorted tools. "Bet you 30 sickles that mine turns out better."

"What- wait. Who's going to judge?" Harry had to laugh at Ginny's Weasley-typical competitiveness.

"Teddy of course! Now get carving or you'll be disqualified, Potter."

_(262 words)_


End file.
